Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat-sensitive recording material, and particularly to a heat-sensitive recording material with improved heat-responsiveness and image-storability. Further, this invention relates to a heat-sensitive recording sheet having, as its main constitutional elements, a leuco dye and a color developing agent capable of developing color from said leuco dye upon heating, and particularly to a heat-sensitive recording sheet which, can be printed at a high speed and is prevented from deteriorating in the white area and the colored area and thereby is suitable for use as an adhesive label.